


Speaking Through a Careful Silence

by iwritethingsapparently



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritethingsapparently/pseuds/iwritethingsapparently
Summary: Thank you so much to my friend Samara for beta reading this for me.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 21





	Speaking Through a Careful Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to my friend Samara for beta reading this for me.

Remus sat by the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room, reading an interesting book while it was still quiet. As far as he knew, Sirius, James and Peter could burst into the common room unbearably loudly at any moment and disrupt the peace. He wasn’t feeling great after the recent full moon and was feeling more self-conscious about his scars than usual. He turned his focus back to the page he was reading just as the other Marauders ran into the common room, laughing about the prank they had just pulled on the Slytherins. 

Remus commented on the volume of their miniature celebration, covering his ears. He noticed that Sirius looked concerned, he wasn’t participating in the chants as loudly as usual. 

“I must be seeing things,” he thought.

As his friends hadn’t complied to his complaints on the overwhelming volume of their success-inflated egos, he left to go read in the dorm. He assumed that the silence was about to be interrupted after a very short period of peace when Sirius walked into the room, but Remus was pleasantly surprised when Sirius just sat down beside him and didn’t say anything at all. 

Remus happily soaked in the comfortable silence for a while when Sirius broke it.

“Something’s wrong,” he observed. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Just feeling a bit down, that’s all.”

“I can help you feel better, if you’d like,” Sirius offered, a little timidly.

“That would help a bit,” Remus said softly, “If you don’t mind, that is.”

“I don’t mind at all Moony! I’m happy to help you!” the other enthused.

As Remus was pulled into a soft hug, he felt himself relax into Sirius’ embrace. After an indeterminable amount of time, Remus garnered the courage to speak.

“Thank you, Padfoot.”

“Of course!”

Remus briefly weighed the premise of letting Sirius in on his carefully concealed sadnesses.   
His mouth moved faster than his mind, though.

“I’ve been feeling insecure about my scars lately.”

Remus hadn’t realized he’d spoken until Sirius replied,

“I would kiss away all of your scars if I could, just to make you happy.”

“You would?”

“Yeah. Although I think that you’re beautiful in every way”

“Really?”

“Always and forever.”

When Remus fell asleep curled up in Sirius’ arms that night, he felt content.


End file.
